God Save Me
by Nora Wall
Summary: Okay, so when I first heard of this Hogwarts I really didn’t like the idea of it…I mean can you imagine me, Latona Aradia the punkgothic bad ass, going to a school in the countryside? God save me! DracoOC
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I'm here with another shot at writing a Harry Potter story! Okay this is going to involve my own character cause well...I'm sort of tried of the same romances and I think Hogwarts needs a badass American punk/gothic girl to liven it up a bit!  
  
Disclaimer: Sure... you all know that I'm J.K Rowling and that I own Harry Potter and to top it all off I'm the twin sister to George Washington.... yeah right! (for all u slow people out there...I don't own Harry Potter... I only wish)  
  
God Save Me  
Chapter One: You've got to be kidding me!  
  
"I'M GOING WHERE?!"  
  
"Dear, please calm down!-"  
  
"CALM DOWN!?! CALM DOWN!?! YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN AFTER THIS?!"  
  
"Sweetie, it isn't as bad as it sounds!"  
  
"YEAH! YOU'RE RIGHT! IT'S WORSE! WHY DO I HAVE TO GO TO A NEW SCHOOL? WHY CAN'T I GO TO THE SALEM WITCHES INSTUTION?"  
  
"Cause you and the other students aren't getting along well, and your teachers and I think that it would help if you had a change of scenery!"  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO GET A CHANGE OF SENCERY!"  
  
"But dear! At this school it has a better potions course and they are in the country side and there would be nice fresh air and-"  
  
"THE COUNTRY SIDE?! SO WHEN I'M STUDYING THERE ARE GOING TO BE COWS AND CHICKENS EVERYWHERE?!"  
  
"No dear...there aren't going to cows and chickens there! Now just calm down."  
  
"Okay... so where are you going to be sending me?"  
  
"A very nice school. It's called Hogwarts." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, so when I first heard of this Hogwarts I really didn't like the idea of it...I mean can you imagine me, Latona Aradia the punk/gothic bad ass, going to a school in the countryside? I mean would I have to wear a uniform, cause there is no way, and I mean NO WAY, that I am wearing a preppy ass uniform. Not no way, not no how. Anyway...before I get into my wonderful tale about my life as an American witch in a British wizarding school, I think I should describe myself. First off, rule number one: Never get on by bad side. Plain and simple. Rule number two: I do not, repeat I do not, take shit from teachers or other students. Finally, rule number three: Hell will freeze over before I wear a uniform and skirt.  
  
Okay, now some of you are already saying things like 'great now we have a huge bitchy Goth on our hands...wonderful.' Well, let me tell you something...I'm pretty cool once I open up. I mean I do show other feelings bedsides hate and anger...though they are my most common emotions, but they would be yours too if you lived my life...but enough about my past lets get on with all the good stuff....  
  
See I got into a few fights at school...okay more like 20, but anyway...the school and Lisa both agree that I should be put into another school for my ummm...'gifts' .So they decided to ship me off to Hogwarts. I'm guessing the only reason that they want to send me there is cause my aunt Molly's kids go. Molly isn't really my aunt though. She and my mom use to be good friends so she sort of became my aunt. Anyway I'm going to her house tomorrow. Oh joy. I like Molly and everything, but some of their kids are so annoying. Like their daughter, I'm guessing that she lost her virginity by the age of ten. But she is like such a whore-wanna be! I can't stand her. Her older brother can't either! So we always joke about it. So anyway. I'm going to spending a few days at their place. So then after I have a little fun there I'm off to my new hellhole *cough * I mean school. Then that's when the real fun starts...  
  
_________________________(I was thinking about stopping there but I decided not to)_  
  
Ahh the morning! The sun is shining, the birds are singing, there isn't a single cloud in the sky and I'm leaving to go to my new school! I was hoping I would die in my sleep and gone to heaven...I guess I died and went to hell instead. I didn't want to get up. I think I'll sleep my life away. It sounds like a good plan. I pulled the cover over my head and hoped that Lisa would forget about me.  
  
"Dearie get up you have to leave soon!" Lisa called from other side of my door. Now all you people who want to know who Lisa is well, she is my real aunt. See my mother died when I was younger and... I'm not getting into that right now. But you all get the picture right? Good! Now where were we? Oh yes...Lisa just woke me up and now I'm getting up out of my nice cozy bed. I looked over at the mirror as I sat in bed and smirked when I looked like at myself. My black hair was everywhere. (a/n: Her hair is like Christina Aguilera's in the 'The Voice within' video and her aunt is a squib) I got out of my bed and stretched.  
  
After my shower and brushing my teeth I packed my trunks and bag. I went over to my best friend and pet his head. His name was Corbett and he was a King Cobra. He is probably the only one that understands me.  
  
"Hello" I hissed softly to him to wake him up a bit. He looked up at me and gave me a smile, or the best smile a snake could give. He stuck his tongue out at my finger at me and tickled it.  
  
"Sleep." He hissed back and curled up back into his little circle thingy that all snakes do.  
  
"We're leaving to go to Ron's today, remember?" I loved the hissing sound I made whenever I talk to him.  
  
"Why?" he whined. I swear he was such a baby. I just pat his head and he knew that I didn't want to go either. I got up and did my hair and makeup. I wore my simple black baggy pants and a black shirt with a bunny in its with 'It's Okay If You Want To Drop Dead' written underneath it. Then I put my usual jewelry: Bunch of those plastic black bracelets, this cool necklace made out of safety pins, and three silver balls on each ear lobe and who silver hoops on my right cartilage. And to top it all of I put my black eye liner on and black eye shadow with a touch of a clear lip-gloss. There, I was ready. I grabbed my bag, threw in a bunch of stuff and carefully put Corbett in there. I hated it when he wasn't near and he didn't like to travel in his carrier anyway. I dragged my trunk over to the fireplace and checked one more time for anything I forgot. Nope, I got everything. Joy.  
  
Lisa hugged me, hugged me, and hugged me some more.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh! I'm gonnnaaaa miss you soooooooooo muchhhhhh!" she cried as she nearly broke my back in two.  
  
"Lisa..." I gasped, "Need...air...oxygen...good!" I gasped. For such a short lady you would never think she was so strong.  
  
"Okay, now listen to your teachers and your Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur. Don't forget to write," She bent down to look in my bag. Corbett popped his head out. "And you! Don't you go around to the school or in other dorms for a midnight stroll! I don't want any complaints.' She straightened up. "Now have a nice time dear!"  
  
I walked over to the fireplace and took a hand full of Floo Powder.  
  
"The Borrow." I said miserably and the world around me started to spin. I saw at least fifty fireplaces and I could have sworn that I saw a giant with a big black bushy bread in one. Anyway I finally landed in the Borrow with a loud THUD.  
  
"OH! Latona! I'm so glad to see you dear! Come on out of the fireplace and let me clean you a up a bit dear. My you've gotten skinny and tall too!" she said as she used a cleaning spell to get to ash off me. Not like it would have made a difference. I mean I'm wearing all black and you really couldn't tell I had any on me.  
  
I looked around at everyone, and then something caught my eye. In the middle of the sea of red hair and bright sky blue eyes there was black hair and emerald green eyes. How strange. Then I felt someone come up from behind me and put their hands over my eyes.  
  
"Guess who?" he said playfully. "Hmm...let me think.... umm...I know! It Ginny!" I joked. I knew it was Fred. He had to be the coolest person here, well except for me and Bill that is.  
  
"Do I sound like Ginny?" he asked. He removed his hands and I turned around.  
  
I squealed and said in a flaky sort of voice. "Oh my god Ginny! We have to do like your like make up and go like shopping! Is it me or did you grow a mustache?" We laughed at our in-side joke.  
  
"I'll say it again. Do I sound or look like Ginny?" I squinted bent a little closer to him so we were nose-to-nose.  
  
I straightened up and put my pointer finger on my chin. "No...not really...Ginny doesn't look like a cow that got ran over by a hippogriff." I heard everybody laugh and listened to the new voice.  
  
Fred tackled me, put me in a headlock and rubbed my head with his knuckles.  
  
"That's what I thought! Good to see you again babe." I never knew why he called me that but he always did. One of the reasons why I liked him so much: He came up with the weirdest names for people.  
  
I stood up and fixed my clothes and hair the best I could.  
  
"I like your shirt." I heard a voice that sounded like Fred. I turned to see George.  
  
You know no matter how much they look alike and act alike I still like Fred better. I like George and all. I mean he is pretty cool, but he flirts constantly. I mean Fred and I flirt all the time but we aren't the kind or people that grab each other or say like 'Hey baby-cakes, want to come over to my place?'. George never said that to me but he flirts like that.  
  
"Well, I got it just for you." I smiled at him and turned to find some other people I didn't greet yet. Then I spotted him. Damn! Ron had gotten tall, and a little cute too. EWW! He is like my big brother! I can't think that! Bad Latona! Bad!  
  
"What Ron? No 'Hello!" Or 'Hey!" Not even a hug? What am I garbage?" I pretended to look hurt.  
  
He laughed and came over to hug me. This family and Lisa are the only people I can really be nice with. I love them, some more than others. Well she isn't here. That's good! As long she isn't here I'll be find and nothing-bad will-  
  
"Ron, you're going to break her back if you don't put her down. But I can't understand why you would want to hug her in the first place."  
  
-happen. Oh speak of the devil. She's here.  
  
Ginny walked over to me with a look that said 'How dare you look at my beautiful and wonderful self!'  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said with a sneer. "Wait! I know. You got kicked out of school! Ha! I bet they didn't want a parentless little bitch there so they sent you here." Ouch! That hurt. Oh this whore is going down! There is about to be a WWF smack down in the Weasley household. I went at her but the new guy held me back. He was pretty strong. Bill and Fred were the only two I thought that could hold me back.  
  
"Ginny, if you remember correctly, I don't have parents either." He said. Ginny looked over at us and I saw jealously in her eyes at the way he was holding me tight into his chest so I couldn't hurt her. OH! I just want to pull out all her stupid hair and shove it down her throat!  
  
Now I know you are all wondering why Ginny and I loathe each other with such passion? I'll tell you. When we were little I had this cute black kitten. Its name was Mr. Meow-Meow. I loved Mr. Meow-Meow, that is until Ginny started to get her magic abilities and BLEW up Mr. Meow-Meow! I hated her for that so I made a little plan to revenge her. It was her birthday party and all her friends were there. She was being the git she is and trying to show off her new white dress that her mommy had gotten her. Well, I accidentally charmed the punch bowl to dumped on her when she was about to blow out her candles. Then she started all her whining shit and started crying. Then I got in trouble cause I dumped punch on her and she didn't do anything to deserve that. So here we are folks, Ginny at the age of 16 and myself at the age 17 still fighting all because she blew up my cat and NEVER said she was sorry! MR. MEOW-MEOW SHALL BE REVENGED!!  
  
So...now back to the present. This guy just said he didn't have parents either. I couldn't tell if was cause he was also hurt by Ginny's words and was trying to get her to shut that huge mouths of hers (he is going to have hard time if that's his goal) or he was trying to comfort me in someway.  
  
"Oh Harry, I'm sorry you know that I didn't mean it!" I almost laughed out loud. That voice was so fake! 'Oh Harry! I'm sooooooo like sorry! You know I like didn't mean it!' Yeah, she didn't mean it and I'm a naked mole rat that controls the Dark Lord and all the Death Eaters with a spoon! (a/n: FEAR THE EVIL SPOON! HE IS COMING FOR YOU! MUAHAHAHAHA!! Sorry! I had a little too much sugar!) Finally this guy, Harry I think the whore called him, let me go. I turned to him to yell at him for stopping me from killing that over weight cow. He smiled at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. He was about Ron's height, which was 6 feet, he had jet-black hair that was a bit messy but still looked good and bright green eyes behind circular glasses. "Why did you stop me!?!" I yelled at him. Fred had taken Ginny away before another fight could happen and I think Ron was still in shock in what his sister said.  
  
"I know that was harsh and all, but I don't think that she needed to be beaten to a bloody pulp." He replied as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, I wasn't going to beat her into a bloody pulp. I was going to rip out her hair and shove it down her throat, then I was going to beat her into a bloody pulp!" I replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I heard Ron sneaker and walk up to Harry. Harry didn't know how to reply to my answer. Ron sensed his confusion.  
  
"Its okay mate. Those two have been fighting since they were little." He said has he slapped him on his back. "Oh Harry! I forgot to introduce you two! This, Harry", he opened his hand to point at me. "is my favorite cousin and practically my other sister, Latona. Latona, this is one of my best friends, Harry Potter." I raised my eyebrow at this. This, this was The Boy Who Lived? He doesn't look like he could survive an attack of dust bunnies never mind The Dark Lord! I looked him over again and then I noticed the scar on his forehead. I just took a quick glance at it then looked into his eyes with my stormy gray ones.  
  
"Well, Harry Potter, it was a pleasure to met you, but I do have to take care of my luggage." Ron looked from me to Harry and back again. I didn't like that look in his eye. I mean both Ron and Harry. This is going to be a very interesting year.  
  
Well? What do you think? Good bad? Should I just throw it away? Let me know by pushing that funky little button on the left side corner! Yeah that one! If you don't then I will have no choice but to act! * pulls out machine guns and points it the readers who are running away screaming * RUN! RUN! AND DON'T FROGET TO REVIEW!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Have a nice day! ^__^ 


	2. Hogwarts Express Oh, this should be fun!

God Save Me!  
Chapter Two: Hogwarts Express. Oh, this should be fun!  
  
(a/n: This is a very important note! If you are a Hermione fan do not, I repeat DO NOT!! Flame me because she is made fun of! I don't want any flames cause you think I am being mean to Hermione, cause guess what? This is my story and I can make fun of her all I want. Sorry for being so rude about this, but just because you like Hermione doesn't mean that everyone has to...okay! So on with the fic!)  
  
Remember when I said this was going to be a very interesting two days? Well, interesting is an understatement.  
  
After I got my luggage set in my room (which was Percy's because he got an apartment on his own) I sat on my bed. I looked up at the mirror and let my thought wonder on the best way to make Ginny's life miserable...hmmm...lets see?  
  
"I could always charm her hair to fall out. No, that's not enough...what to do?"  
  
"How about letting me take a little bite? I could poison her and we could watch her die a horrible painful death?" hissed Corbett who had crawled out of the bag and was showing of his fangs to prove his point. I laughed.  
  
I got off the bed and went to pick him up. As soon as I stood up the door burst open. It was Harry and he was panting like he had just run a mile with Ron behind him.  
  
"Ever hear of something called 'knocking'?" I asked annoyed he had just barged in to my room.  
  
"I though *gasp* I heard *gasp* a snake up here or something *gasp *!"  
  
I lifted my eyebrow yet again. "Umm... you heard a snake?"  
  
"You see Latona, Harry is a Parselmouth and he can talk to snakes." Said Ron, who had seemed to catch his breath.  
  
"Well, we'll try and keep it down." I said.  
  
"Keep it down? We weren't talking that loud! Stupid humans have such sensitive hearing." Hissed Corbett. I turned to look at him and told him to shut up.  
  
"You-you can talk to snakes too?" asked Harry.  
  
"No! I speak Pig Latin and he just happens to understand it!" I heard Corbett laugh. "Now, if you two gentlemen don't mind I would like to continue my conversion." I said while I shut the door in their face. Hopefully these two days would go by fast. I couldn't stand if I had to deal with her anymore. I hope I'm not in her house!  
  
(I am just going to be lazy and say that two days went by. Nothing happened much. Harry and Ron told her about Hogwarts, the houses, the teachers, that she has to wear a uniform, and to watch out with Draco Malfoy...blah, blah, blah. Oh and Ginny and her got into a small fight which lead to Ginny getting a black eye! WoooHooo you go Latona! So that sums up the two days! Molly also got all her books too!)  
  
"LATONA GET UP!" Screamed Aunt Molly, scaring the shit out of me and making me fall off the bed. I heard a low chuckle from behind me. I took a small pillow and threw over my should at Corbett. Stupid snake.  
  
After getting dress into my clothes I striaghted my hair. Today I wore black jeans and a shirt that said 'I like you, so when I take over the world I'll make your death quick and painless.' In red letters.  
  
I ran down stairs when Aunt Molly screamed for me again.  
  
We quickly ate breakfast and used a portkey to get to King's Cross. Why they called it 'King's Cross' I'll never know. Maybe a king crosses over here or something? Oh well, that's getting off topic. It was really crowed in there. A lot of the muggles stared at us as we walked by.  
  
"Umm...how are we getting to the train with all these muggles here?" I asked Harry who was the only person not talking.  
  
"There is a portal right over here. All you have to do is run threw it and you'll end up at the Hogwarts Express. Got it." He smiled at me.  
  
"Sure." I gave him a small smile so I didn't seem rude in front of Aunt Molly.  
  
We all stopped at a brick wall when Aunt Molly turned to me. "I'm sure Ron or Harry told you about the portal, right?" I nodded. "Okay Harry, Ron and Ginny why don't you go first." I watched as the tree walked threw the wall. My eyes widened a bit, but then again this is the magical world so it's nothing new.  
  
"Okay Latona, the others should be waiting on the other side. I want to talk to you first." Surprise, surprise. "I don't want you getting into any fights. You hear me young lady?" Normal I would be cursing this person off for telling me what to do, but this is Aunt Molly. I would rather fight the Dark Lord than get her angry so I nodded my head. "Good girl, now run along dear. You don't want to miss the train." She watched me go through the barrier where I was met by this huge red engine. I looked around for the others, but couldn't find them so I climbed on the train and tried to find an empty compartment. The only one that I found had some luggage, so I went inside to, put my luggage away and sat down on the seat with my feet stretched out on the seat. I dug into my bag, pulled out my scketch pad, and started to finish the drawing I did of a friend.  
  
It was about ten minutes when the train started to move and I heard footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped in front of the door and they opened it. Two boys walked in. They looked alike but one had had black hair that was slicked back and brown eyes and the other one had blonde hair that fell loosely around his face and icy blue eyes. They stopped talking about what they were talking about and starred at me. I starred back at them with my stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, this is our compartment." Said the black haired one, the other one was still starring at me. Stupid, mindless, git.  
  
"Well," I said calmly. "now, its our compartment." Then I went back to my drawing.  
  
"You must be new around here cause no one and I mean no one talks to us like that." Replied the blonde one who seemed to just snap out of his gaze.  
  
"Well, since I'm not 'no one' I guess I could talk to you as I please.  
  
"What house are you going in?" asked the black haired one.  
  
"You know, I don't talk to strangers and if this is your compartment, as you claim, you can sit down."  
  
"So what house are you going to be in?" the blonde one asked as they sat down.  
  
"Names first." I said.  
  
"Blaise Zabini." Said the black haired boy and he stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I did. "This here is Draco Malfoy." Gesturing to the blonde one. So this is Draco. Kinda cute. He also stuck out his hand for me to shake. I took his as well.  
  
"So, what house are you going into?" asked Blaise.  
  
"I don't know yet." I sighed. I really wanted to know god damn it!  
  
"Shame, do you have an idea of what house you want to be in?"  
  
"Defiantly NOT Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. So that would leave Ravenclaw and Slytherin...hmmm...I would have to say Slytherin." The boys broke into smiles at these words. I'm guessing that they were in Slytherin.  
  
"Why not Gryffindor? Everybody else wants to go to those gits." Draco stated.  
  
"I want to stay as far away from Ginny Weasley as possible."  
  
"Well, being in Slytherin will help you in accomplishing that goal." Laughed Blaise.  
  
"Okay, we told you our names I only think its fair that you tell us yours." Draco said as he leaned back against the seat and propped his feet on my legs. I closed my eyes, brought my feet out from under his and put them on his. He didn't seem to care, good cause then I would have kicked his feet off.  
  
"Latona Aradia."  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and the bitch from hell walked into the room. I opened my eyes and sighed.  
  
"Were the hell have you been bitch? I could have been with my friends!"  
  
"Okay, let me pretend I care." I closed my eyes and waited a few seconds before opening them. 'Thank god that's over!"  
  
"Okay slut, I wasted my time to find you so I could let the others know that you are okay so I couldn't go talk to my friends-"  
  
"Is there a point to this lecture cause it is starting to bore me." I said with a yawn. I saw Draco smirk at me while Ginny's body hid Blaise's.  
  
"You know, I had it with you!"  
  
"Ginny" I said with a sigh as a rubbed my temples, "Go suck a doorknob." I gave her the finger as she stormed out the compartment while muttering something that sounded like 'Bitch doesn't know whom she's dealing with!'  
  
"I understand now why you don't want to be around her." Blaise said as he got up to shut the door that the bitch left open. "So what school did you come from before you cam here?"  
  
"The Salem Witches Institution. I got kicked out of there cause I got into a few fights." They gave me a look that said 'a few fights?' "Okay, it was more like twenty, but that's not the point. I mean they should have seen it coming from where they made me sleep."  
  
"What you mean 'where they made me sleep'? Did you have to sleep on the floor or something?" Draco asked.  
  
I blushed a bit before I answered. "They made me sleep in the boy's dorm cause I got into too many fights with the other girls." They burst out laughing.  
  
"What kind of school would make you sleep in the boy's dorm? What did you fight about? I mean what can you fight about with a guy?" laughed Draco.  
  
"You don't want to know." I said darkly. That made him shut him up.  
  
"Well, you'll fit right in at Slytherin!" Blaise exclaimed. We all laughed a bit, and then suddenly they stopped. I looked at them to see them starring at my bag. "Umm...Latona? You do know you have a snake in your bag right?"  
  
"Of course, he' s mine." Why else would I have a snake in my bag?  
  
"What happens if it bites someone?" asked Draco.  
  
"He knows not to, but if it does happen, they'll just die a horrible painful death. Why? Is Draco scared of the big bad snake?" I teased.  
  
"No of course not. Just watch out that Potter doesn't come and still him." They laughed at what I guess was a not very funny inside joke.  
  
"I won't have to worry. Corbett knows not to go around anywhere with out me."  
  
"You act as though the snake can understand-" Blaise stopped in mid sentence then looked at me. "Can you talk to snakes?"  
  
I smirked at them "Ding! Ding! We have a winner! You two are slow you know that?" I laughed. Draco narrowed his eyes at me as though trying to see through me.  
  
"I don't believe you. Say something to it then."  
  
I looked in Corbett (a/n: This is translated into English cause I don't know how to write in Parseltongue. In fact I don't anyone knows how!) "Get out of the bag, Corbett. Go towards the blonde, hiss at him and stare him down. Don't and I mean DON'T attack!" I swear you got to spell everything out for this one!  
  
Corbett slithered out of the bag and made his way towards Draco, whose eyes were starting to go wide. He was so transfixed at the snake that he didn't even notice that I winked at Blaise to tell him I was just going to scare him a bit.  
  
Corbett rose and started to sway his head a bit from side to side (like snakes do when they find a mouse and 'hypnotize' it before striking), while hissing. Draco's ice blue eyes never left Corbett's red ones. I called Corbett back and he crawled back into the bag. Blaise and I looked at each other then at Draco who was still looking at the spot where Corbett was. We burst out laughing and I fell on the floor while Blaise was holding his gut almost in tears. Draco snapped out of his stupor and looked at us with a bit of pink on his pale face.  
  
"What, may I ask, is so funny?" said a very pissed off Draco.  
  
"The fact that you almost wet yourself, mate!" cried laughing Blaise.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" I laughed as I tried to hold my aching side and wipe the tears from my eyes at the same time. "It was so funny!"  
  
"Will you two gits shut up?"  
  
Blaise and I stopped laughing and looked at each other then at him. "No!" we said together and then started to crack up again. This has to be the first time I really laughed in awhile. It was weird too. I mean usual I am all like 'fuck off and don't talk to me.' with new people.  
  
After a few good laughs the cart lady came around. Since I had a small breakfast this morning I made sure that I bought enough food so I can feed the U.S.A army and still have some to snack on in my dorm.  
  
"God! How are you going to eat all of that?" asked a big-eyed Blaise. I was about to put a nice, rich, chocolate frog in my mouth.  
  
"Like this..." I said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world and popped the little morsel in my watering mouth. (a/n: Oh my god! I really want to try one of those!! They look oh so good! Yeah...sorry, I thought that I would just share that little piece of information with you all so you can sleep better tonight. )  
  
Blaise rolled his eyes and continued to eat his Sugar Quill. Draco, however, was watching me eat...how very disturbing...  
  
I swallowed my Chocolate Frog before I confronted him. "Draco, is there something I can do for you?" He snapped out of his stupor and looked at me with utter confusion.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Well, I don't know about you, but I personally don't like to be stared at like some old goat in a petting zoo." Blaise snorted in his Pumpkin Juice.  
  
"I wasn't staring at you!"  
  
"Yes you were!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was-"  
  
"Will you two shut the fuck up?" Blaise interrupted our little.... disagreement. I looked over at Draco, mouthed 'Was too', and continued eating my wonderful treats.  
  
The rest of the trip was. ...uneventful, if you don't count some kid come running in asking us, out of the blue, if we have seen a toad around somewhere...  
  
We were all laughing about some joke Blaise had told us when this plump boy, about my age, opened our compartment door without knocking...how rude. I saw he had on his robe and it add a Gryffindor lion on it.  
  
"Have any of you seen my toad around here? I think I lost him again and gran's is going to kill me if I lose him!" I looked over at my bag, which had been unusually quiet (remember that Corbett is still in there), and heard a very soft burping sound coming from a certain snake that was about to get his ass kicked.  
  
"No we haven't Longbottom! Now go away before I curse your little Gryffindor ass back home!" Draco sneered. With that the Gryffindor left our compartment, shutting the door behind him. I crawled over to my bag and ripped off the cover. I looked down at Corbett and sure enough there was a small lump in his stomach. I closed the bag.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Corbett decided to have a and early dinner." I said with a small laugh.  
  
"You mean..." we all looked at the bag and a small burp could be heard (a/n: I really don't know if snakes can burp or not...but yet again this is Fan Fiction so now they can...)  
  
"Yep..." There was a small silence where we all looked at each, then we did what anyone else would do if they were in our shoes, we burst out laughing.  
  
The rest of the trip was pretty much the same...we ate, then we laughed, then we ate, them we laughed. Finally, a voice echoed through out the train, informing us that we will be should be changing into our robes and that we will arrive in a ten minutes.  
  
I got up, got out my rag *cough * I mean uniform and walked to the door. I looked back at the two boys.  
  
"I'm gonna go find the bathroom and get changed. I'll be back in five minutes."  
  
"Damn! I was hoping for a show Latona!" whined Blaise. I threw the closest thing, which happened to be an unwrapped Chocolate Frog, and threw it at his face. What a waste of perfectly good chocolate.  
  
"Men" I muttered and walked out the door. I swear men are the most useless things on this planet. Anyway, after a few minutes of searching for an empty bathroom I changed and was on my way back when Ron walked out of a compartment.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking for you!" he said as he dragged me into his compartment. I saw Harry and.... oh dear god! It's horrible! It's terrible! I have never seen anything so hideous (besides Ginny that is) in my life! Oh! My eyes! I think I am going to go blind!! Ahh! The horror! The horror!  
  
"Latona, this is Hermione" Hairbrush "Granger. My other best friend!" God! Hasn't she ever heard of a hair striaghting spell or something? I mean...I wonder how many people have gotten lost in that tumbleweed.  
  
Hermione looked me up and down, clearly displeased as to how I was dressed, but stuck out her hand for me to shake. I didn't take it. I didn't like the look she was giving me either. She put her hand at her side glaring at me. An uneasy silence came over us. Harry and Ron exchanged glances, while 'Hairbrush' and I were staring each other down.  
  
'Stupid bitch' my eyes screamed  
  
'Gothic Whore!" her eyes replied.  
  
'Sluty know it all!'  
  
'Satan's hoe!'  
  
Our silent battle went on for like this until the train came to a stop and students could be heard leaving.  
  
"Well, I think that maybe we should get going." Ron said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah! Come on! I'm starving!" exclaimed Harry, who seemed very happy that the staring contest was over.  
  
We climbed out of the red train. I looked around for Draco and Blaise. I needed to find them to save my sanity. No...that wasn't them.... nope not there...look for blonde hair, Latona, blonde hair.... wait...EURICA! I FOUND THEM! Now all I have to do is get their attention! I waited for the others to get off the train first so I could stand on the steps and get their attention. I saw that Draco was carrying my bag too. I waved at them and finally caught Blaise's attention. Blaise elbowed Draco in the arm and nodded over to me. He turned around and smiled at me.  
  
"Come on or we're not gonna get a carriage!" Yelled Ron as he grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the train. I looked at Draco and Blaise and mouthed 'Save me!!' Ron brought me to a carriage where Harry, and Hermione were waiting.  
  
As we got out of the carriage I noticed dragon-like horses were dragging them. Weird, but still cool. I looked up Hogwarts. Man this place is old, I mean I thought my potion's teacher in my old school was old, but damn, this place was really old. It was big too, but so was the Institution so that wasn't a surprise.  
  
We all walked into a big hall, which Harry informed me it was called  
The Great Hall.  
Wow! What an original name!!  
  
I was sat down with Ron at the Gryffindor table. I wanted to sit next to Blaise and Draco, but since I couldn't find them I had to sit ext to 'The Boy Who Needs A Hair Cut' and "Frizz-Ball'. I sighed and looked up at the head table. All the teachers sat on either side of the headmaster, who by the look of it, was rather asleep or dead in his chair. A small teacher, jumped off a pile of books, walked over to him, and whispered something in the old guy's ears. I was surprised when the man with the long white beard nodded his head and answered him. He got up as the small teacher climbed up into his pile of books.  
  
"Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast we will sort the first years and then after that we will be sorting a new transfer student from the Salem's Witch Institute in American!" as he finished a bunch of little kids walked in, everyone of them looking as they were about to shit themselves.  
  
They were fallowing an old witch, who was carrying a beat up wizard's hat, a scroll, and a stool. She placed the hat on the stool. A rip by the brim of the hat opened like a hat and started to sing. It was nothing special...I mean it was just about the founders of the house and shit. I looked around the room and noticed a pair of ice blue eyes on me. I smirked at him and he did the same back, then continued to watch the brats being sorted.  
  
The witch with the scroll called my name and I stood up. I walked over to her and the hat. I could feel the all of the students' eyes on me. She put the hat on my head when I sat down. I almost jumped when I heard a voice in my head.  
  
"Sooo....Latona is it? Lets see, were shall I place you? Not Hufflepuff, no. Hmm..."  
  
"Sure, just take your goddamn time. No rush!" I replied to it in my head.  
  
"Power and an attitude...I think I know-"  
  
"You think or you know?" I butted in. God could it be any slower?  
  
The hat chuckled before it gave its answer. "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table roared and clapped as thought they won the World Cup. I smiled as the hat was taken off my head. Yes I wouldn't even have to see Ginny! Yes I was free! Free! Free!  
  
I plopped down next to Draco and Blaise.  
  
"Hey Latona! Look at their faces!" said Blaise. I looked over to where he was talking about and saw Ron and Harry looking at me with pity. Hairbrush on the other hand was giving me the famous Glare of Death. I smiled back at them and waved. Yes, this was going to be a good year...  
  
So what do you think? Well, you can let me know by reviewing.  
  
My heart x your knife: Thank you for the review. Sorry if there was some confusion about Latona and Ron cousin thing. If you read the story over again it says that they aren't really cousins. So there is no need to worry about cousin incest. I also thought over about what you said about the Weasley's being a close family. Yes, I admit that they are, but I think that they sort of started to fall apart a bit with Percy disowning them and all. This is fan fiction too so they can also be really OOC. I really just wanted to thank you for the review and in no way did I see it as a flame. You made some very good points about the story. I just want to say that I really like stories and again, thank you for the review.  
  
Okay so now that I said my thank you. I want to thank everyone else and to say.... I UPDATED KAY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW??? YOU BETTER PUT ME ON YOUR FAVORITE'S LIST LIKE YOU PROMISED!! Lol. So remember.... reviews = next chapter!  
  
(a/n: This was 11 pages long! I better get a bunch of reviews!! ) 


End file.
